Stand-up counterbalanced fork lift trucks are known in the prior art. In one known three-wheel counterbalanced fork lift truck, one or more controllers are located over a battery compartment and a contactor panel is located near an operator compartment. Because the contactor panel is near the operator compartment, the size of the operator compartment is limited.
An improved counterbalanced fork lift truck design is desired wherein the size of an operator compartment is optimized.